In Your Dreams (A Captain Canary One-Shot)
by CanarySalvatore
Summary: It's been three weeks since the explosion at the Oculus and Leonard Snart had sacrificed himself to save the team. To save Mick. To save Sara. Sara's taken his death rather hard and while she's trying to keep him out of her mind, she makes a discovery. Gideon has records of everyone's dreams aboard the Waverider. Will Sara find out what Leonard dreamt about...


_It's been three weeks since the explosion at the Oculus and Leonard Snart had sacrificed himself to save the team. To save Mick. To save Sara._

 _Captain Canary implied. Canarywave friendship._

* * *

Ever since their conversation in her quarters the night before the Oculus mission, Sara hadn't been able to stop thinking about _him_. She hadn't been able to shake those feelings away either. That she finally realized were there, just in time to pull him close and kiss him, right before he died.

She constantly runs their conversation over and over again in her head. How he had hinted at the possibilities, of a future... Their future. And how much she wanted to know exactly what he meant by 'me and you.'

She couldn't stop thinking about the first words he said to her, as he walked into her quarters that night. She could still hear the drawl in his voice, saying, "It's the things I _didn't do_ , that keep me up at night."

She hated herself for deflecting her feelings, for leaving. Her heart ached at the thought that she left without saying anything. Or doing anything. Because it was hours later that he would be gone. And she would never know what it felt like to be held in his arms. To feel his warm body against hers. She'd never get to be with the man she loved. And it killed her.

All they'd ever have is a fleeting kiss. A kiss that wasn't a promise for the future. It was a goodbye kiss, because that was all she could manage. Because she knew if she had said how she felt in that moment, she couldn't leave him. So she pushed her feelings down and gave him one last kiss.

But those last moments with him haunted her. Because if she had known what was going to happen, she wouldn't have wasted another minute. But there was nothing she could do.

And now she knew exactly what he meant. Because the things she _didn't_ do, have kept her up at night. She hasn't been able to sleep. Or eat, for days.

One day as Sara's exploring the ship, trying to keep her mind off of _him_ , she makes a discovery. She learns that Gideon knows what everyone dreams about. She has some kind of telepathy that gives her the capability to see the crew's dreams.

And as soon as she hears those words, she immediately thinks of _him_. Gideon knows what Leonard dreamt about.

For days after this discovery, she contemplated asking Gideon to tell her, or even show her if she can, what Leonard had dreamt about. But she couldn't shake the thought about how much of an invasion of privacy that is. So she resolved to ignore it, push those thoughts out of her mind.

 _ **Well, that was until June 2nd. Leonard's birthday.**_

* * *

It felt like any other day for the most part, until Sara noticed Mick was acting stranger than usual. He was a lot moodier and didn't want to be bothered, by anyone. Sara hadn't thought much about it, until she had seen that he wasn't eating anything today. Just drinking. A LOT.

Which didn't seem that odd, but when Ray had offered Mick some doughnuts, he declined. Which was very unlike Mick. As much as he loved drinking. Mick loved food too, especially sweets.

So she went to where he was sitting in the commons, pounding down beers, and she sat down next to him.

She gave him a slight smile, "Hey."

Mick sat down the empty bottle on the table and looked at Sara, "Hey blondie."

Sara watched his face as he went to grab another beer, but she grabbed his hand stopping him.

He frowned at her as he gruffly responded, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

Sara looked at him, with a serious look in her eyes, "Mick, what's up?" She paused before continuing, "Ray told me that refused desserts, and that's very unlike you."

Mick shook his head, rolling his eyes, "Today's June 2nd."

Sara looked at him, slightly confused, "And?"

Mick placed his hand on the table, grabbing another beer, "Today is, or well was... Len's birthday." He couldn't help pausing as he corrected himself, realizing that it was a past tense.

Sara's face fell as she heard Mick's explanation, just as she was trying to push Leonard out of her head, Mick hit her with this. "Oh..." Was all she managed to say.

Mick continued, "Leonard was never one to celebrate his birthday... You know, because of his crappy childhood, but every year, I'd drag him to a bar and we'd have a drink. Sometimes Lisa would join us..."

He paused, as he was lost in thoughts. Before Sara had a chance to respond, Mick slammed his fist down in anger on the table, "Dammit, it shoulda been me. Not him."

Sara pushed her seat closer to Mick, placing her hand on his shoulder, "Mick, there was nothing either of us could've done..."

Mick interrupted her, his voice gruffer than usual, "But I made that decision, Blondie. I was the one who was supposed to stay behind. Not him."

Sara rubbed his shoulder, lightly, "I know, Mick. Believe me, I know. I wish there was something else we could have done..." Sara's voice trailed off as she thought of _him_.

Mick placed his hand on Sara's on the table, comforting her, "I know you miss him too, blondie."

Mick hadn't mentioned it before, until now. But he could tell how much Sara missed Snart. Because he could see that over the past few months before the explosion, how close they had grown to one another. Everyone always thought of him as thick-headed, but he paid closer attention to things than most people knew. Especially where his partner-in-crime was concerned. And ever since Snart's death, Mick had started watching out for Sara, protecting her, especially on their missions. Because he knew that's what Leonard would have wanted. For Sara to be safe.

Sara blushed, she knew she hadn't exactly been hiding her feelings about Snart's death that well, but it still surprised her that Mick acknowledged it.

Sara gave him a slight smile, "Yeah."

Mick gave her a smirk back, deciding that maybe talking about him might help both of them, "So, how've you been handling it?"

Sara grabbed one of the full beers he had on the table and takes a large swig before answering, "Okay, I guess."

Mick laughed at her actions, "Yeah, looks like it."

Sara brushed off his comment, "Okay, maybe I haven't been handling it the best. But, I've never been good at processing my feelings. I mean, in a matter of two days, I lost both my sister and my..."

Her voice trails off, not sure what to call Leonard. She knew that they had become friends over the past few months, but she knew that they were more than that.

Mick placed his hand on Sara's again, comforting her, "I know, blondie. That's what sucks about life. It likes to kick you when you're already down."

Sara laughed at his humor, taking another large sip of beer, "Ain't that the truth."

As they sat in silence for a bit, still drinking, Sara decided that maybe talking to Mick would help. She was never good at sharing feelings with anyone, but she felt like she needed to tell someone. She knows Mick isn't the best with advice or feelings either for that matter, but she just can't handle it anymore.

She broke the silence with a sigh, "Ughh, it's just... Right before that mission, we had talked. He was apologizing for almost shooting me..."

Mick's laughter broke her train of thought for a minute as he interrupted her, "I've had that conversation a few times with him. We both could get a little... heated at times." He winked at his playful wordplay since he's nicknamed 'Heatwave.'

Sara smiled as she continued, "Yeah, well... When we were talking, he mentioned something. Something that I haven't been able to get out of my head."

Mick took another drink as he looked at Sara, listening, "And what was that?"

Sara could feel tears creeping up into her eyes, but she pushed them back, "Well, he had mentioned that he had thought about the future. But not just any future, he had hinted about the possibility of a future... of the two of us. 'Me and You' as he called it." She paused, waiting for Mick's reaction, but he didn't say anything, all he did was watch her, continuing to listen.

She continued, "And of course, I deflected my feelings. Like I always do, and left the room. Without saying anything else. And now... I just... I wish I had done things differently..."

Sara couldn't help the few tears that escaped her eyes as she thought about Leonard being gone. Mick wiped them from her cheeks, giving her the most serious look that she had ever seen on his face, "It's gonna be okay, Sara."

Sara shook her head as tears began to roll down her face more. Mick pulled her closer to him and laid her head against his shoulder, trying to comfort her.

He was never the most compassionate person, but this was Sara, his friend. And possibly the love of his best friend's life. Plus, he could tell she needed someone to talk to. Hell, this was the first either of them had talked about Snart, other than the night he died. Both of them had a hard time processing it, so maybe this would help them get through it.

After a few minutes, Sara pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes. She smiled as she looked at Mick, "Thank you."

Mick took another sip of beer, "No problem, blondie. Look out Dr. Phil, there's a new therapist in town."

Sara laughed, she loved Mick's sense of humor. But she gave a serious look as she walked to the doorway, heading to her quarters, "You sure you're okay?"

Mick gave her a half-smile, "I'll be fine, Sara. Just need some more booze." He said as he got up heading to cabinet and grabbing a couple bottles of whiskey and setting them on the table.

Sara walked back over to the table and grabbed a bottle as she walked towards her room.

She smiled as she heard him call back, "Hey!"

Sara smirked as she looked back at him, "Oh, come on. Gideon can get us more."

As Sara walked back to her quarters, she smiled as she thought back to how sweet Mick was. "Perhaps, he does have a heart after all." She teased to herself.

She opened the door to her room and looked around. She saw his jacket laying across her chair by the desk. After that night, Mick had given her his jacket and his ring, because he knew that Len would want her to have them. Sara picked up the parka and took a large inhale. It still smelled like him. "God, she loved the smell of his cologne."

She knew it probably wasn't healthy to do this to herself, but she figured what the hell. As she popped open the bottle of whiskey, she laid on her bed, wrapped up in his parka and addressed Gideon. "Hey Gideon, so you can see what we dream about?"

Gideon responded, "Yes, Ms. Lance, that's correct."

Sara took a deep breath, "Are we able to see them?"

Gideon took a moment before responding, "Yes, Ms. Lance. It would be a slight invasion of privacy, but would you like me to show you Mr. Snart's?"

Sara couldn't believe her ears, even Gideon knew. "Yes, please."

Gideon simply replied, "Okay, Ms. Lance."

Sara laid in her bed, watching the wall where Gideon began showing Leonard's dreams. They began as heists, just him and Mick pulling off robbery jobs in Central City. She smiled as she got to see how Captain Cold first got started. They were just a couple of common criminals. "A couple of crooks." She thought to herself, remembering her endearing nickname for him.

As she took another large sip of whiskey, she noticed something in the dreams change. The heists were no longer just him and Mick, they began to include her. She smiled at the thought, knowing these probably started after they had started getting closer on the ship. She was one of the few people he could actually tolerate besides Mick, so they all got along rather well.

And then as she was watching his dreams unfold, she noticed that they began to change more drastically. They were no longer robberies or missions. It was her and Leonard in various scenarios, all of which had them together. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she began to see what he was talking about. This is the future he was talking about that night, of the two of them together.

She took another large sip of whiskey as tears ran down her face as she began to realize that none of this would ever come true. Because he was gone. And these would only be possibilities.

As she laid down in her bed, pulling her arms close to her body, she closed her eyes, thinking of him. And for the first time in forever, she fell asleep. And she began to dream of him. And their future. Their 'me and you...'

 _ **R & R are always appreciated. So, I got the idea for this story awhile back and finally decided to write it. I hated that Leonard died, but it bothered me even more that the second season of LOT barely referenced Sara's feelings about Len's death, like at all. So I decided to write it properly, because we all know there was more there than they let on. Also, I loved the little comfort scene with Sara and Mick because I liked the idea of them becoming better friends after Len's death. Hope you all enjoy. :)**_


End file.
